


Are You Still Afraid?

by ains_ayamih



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessional, Confessions, Eye Contact, Eyes, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Full Moon, Height Differences, Humor, Inner Dialogue, Moon, Practices, Pride, Stalking, Staring, Training Camp, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, if you know then you know, self-sense, tsukiyachi things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ains_ayamih/pseuds/ains_ayamih
Summary: The way he looks over everyone, sneering down his eyelids, was ferocious. I got scared, and now the way he looks over me, was I mistaken?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Are You Still Afraid?

Walking down the hallway, everyone seemed normal back then. I wasn’t particularly paying attention to anyone I pass by. Now, as I realize my own height, it wasn’t much different to an ant looking above beings bigger than I am. The sound of the ball boisterously slamming on the floor took my thoughts away then I turned the paper over the railing. Amusing, the side of Sugawara-san was winning against Hinata and Kagayema-kun.

“Everyone is so tall when they are playing…” I mumbled as Tsukishima-kun went for the block. I looked at them with curiosity until I noticed something unnecessary. It was the way of Tsukishima-kun looking at people. It was ferocious and glaring as he raises his chin a little while talking to Tanaka-senpai. I had chills but it seems he was found dumbfounded again by his words.

“Hitoka-chan, the score…” I flinched as I snapped from my little observation. “Ah yes! I’m sorry…” Slowly flipping the paper over, I wondered, and it took me back. Was this how he talks to us? How he looks at everyone? It piqued my curiosity and that was how I got into him.

I followed them after practice, keeping my mouth shut, I looked at him. Yes, I could really tell the way he talks with Hinata-kun, he is showing a little pride on his height. I wonder if it was the same with Yamaguchi-kun.

“Yachi-san, is that your stop over there?” Yamaguchi-kun called then I nodded. Mind wandering, I stopped without a word then stood at the stop as I turned my back on them. Yet I never knew that they stopped also, waited for my response yet somehow, I was able to ignore them for full 5 minutes of goodbye’s and see you’s.

If he looks at the entire Volleyball Club like that, then what about his classmates? What about his big brother? Does he look at them like that? How about kids? The teachers… that is totally brave of him to do that to his seniors! It was unnecessary, but it intrigued me for the next few days.

I simply took a look when he was around, then I could say, he raises his chin at the teachers but takes off the glare on his eyes. He glares at his classmates who are guys unconsciously. He tones them down around girls! For Yamaguchi-kun he takes them all off except for the chin! It’s his chin that carries the pride of his height! There’s a difference in the angles of looking down to guys and girls. He raises it a little yet its inconspicuous. Now I’ve noticed, he doesn’t entirely bow down after official matches! His pride is so high!

During the days of observation in the volleyball club, his eyes is frightening but what else could I do? He does it habitually and now we are at the training camp, he also does it with the captain of Nekoma! Not just with the captain but the coaches also! Oh, Tsukishima-kun, I can’t do this anymore, your pride is way too high! With these observations, here I am, in the middle of the lounge, facing him all alone. (It’s like interrogation with the police!)

“Yachi-san…” He sternly said as he leaned towards me. “These past few days I’ve been noticing you following me around school and after practice… Is there something bugging you?” He asked while averting his eyes momentarily after few words. Tsukishima-kun, I am actually worried by your pride and I can’t talk about it to you!

“Eh? I wasn’t following you or anything!” I denied then there it is! The chin has raised! It raised!!!!!

“But you’ve been staring at me lately… I noticed it again while talking with you…” Somebody help me! Yet his eyelids… are not raising…?

“I just… actually…” If I could just say more alibis but his glasses have already reflected the light. The glare is coming!

“Yachi-san… must it be…”

“Eh…? Tsukishima-kun… your eyes…?” I’ve done it! I’ve blurted it out! I covered my mouth then bowed down as I tried to run back to my room. For the meantime he was wondering what about his eyes then ran after me. He called my name countless of times then I bumped to the captain of Fukurodani. “Ah! I found Yacchan! Oh-! Tsukki is here also! Are you playing?”

“No we’re not, Bokuto-senpai!” He gasped for air then his chin goes again. How frightening… “Bokuto-senpai, I need to go now.” I said then tried to run away but I felt a grab on my hand. “Oh! Is it love quarrel?!” Senpai, it’s not!

“Yachi-san, at least tell me truthfully!”

“Go ahead, Yacchan, tell him how you truly feel, mhm! Yes, you like Tsukki don’t you? You’ve been seriously staring at him while breaks and meals!” Bokuto-senpai nodded at himself, then I dragged Tsukishima-kun to the open field.

“Yachi-san! What’s wrong? Where are you taking me?” His voice was wavering as we walked to the field. Lanky, he walked, yet for me it was running. I made him sit on the grass, then sat apart from him also. He is taller in any way, I wouldn’t be able to take his pride in any form…

“Tsukishima-kun… can I stand up while talking to you?”

“Uh… yeah?”

In this way, I’ll be able to see your eyes clearly, I could see your chin and eyelids. Why, I asked myself, why are those eyes kind of different?

“Tsukishima-kun, how do you feel about me?” I asked with all seriousness then silence came. It was awkward, the way I chose my words was awkward!

“No! I don’t mean about romance or anything! I mean-! How does your pride see me?!” I asked then I didn’t realize, I was close to his face. His eyelids widened in shock then he covered his mouth with the back of his mouth. He looked away, but for a brief moment I saw something different, and I couldn’t comprehend what it was.

“Yachi-san… what are you talking about?” He started laughing, then everything sunk in. I sat down in embarrassment then dug my face between my knees. “Yachi-san! Puhahaha!” I’m dying, please stop.

“I see you as Yachi-san. That’s it, what else could be the reason of you asking that?”

“Frankly, I’ve noticed you taking pride of your height. I couldn’t help but get intrigued about it… then I noticed a lot about it lately…”

“Oh? Can you tell me more?”

“You are always raising your chin to anyone! You glare to the boys! For girls, the height of your chin changes a little but it’s not the normal angle like how you see Yamaguchi-kun. Your eyelids are always raised! Yet, why?! When you are talking to me it’s different! There’s something different!” I moped and dug my face deeper. I could feel my cheeks being flushed, and I find myself being honest to him.

“That’s a new side of you, Yachi-san. You’re being observant, but please don’t do that again. It feels like you are a stalker. Well, it’s nothing particular and I don’t have that much of self-sense. If you find it different, then how about you Yachi-san, do you find something different when looking at people taller than you?”

“I find them… scary.”

“Oh?”

“It feels like they’re going to eat me…”

“People doesn’t usually eat people. Was that how you see me? How about Yamaguchi? Asahi-senpai? Kageyama?”

“I feel safe with them…”

“Then I differ?”

“Well you always glare…” I raised my head then faced him. It was different, cold as the breeze drew between us. Warm, as these cheeks flustering in embarrassment looked on those windows to his soul. Soft, as I noticed the way this eyelashes flutter while blinking. Was this kindness, or something else that could lower the pride he carries?

“Yachi-san, are you crying?”

“No.”

“It might not be new, but you are one of the girls I’m pretty close with in terms of relationship. Well now, you have my answer, so let’s go back. It’s late and I bet Shimizu-senpai is worried.” I nodded then we stood up. We walked while chattering back to the rooms.

“You really think of me eating you?”

“No, like ‘You’re so small that I can’t see you’ type of feeling.”

“That’s rude, you know.”

“I know, that’s why I don’t want to tell you about it!”

“Well, don’t think about it now. The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it was so round that I could see in the dark clearly!”


End file.
